Kitten Troubles
by ALookIntoMyWorld
Summary: Nya brings home a playful kitten and some of the members on her team, specifically Kai, are not too thrilled about the new family member. Can Kai be converted into a cat-lover? Disclaimer: I do not own Ninjago, but I do own the cover image this time. God bless!
1. Chapter 1: The Intruder

**Chapter One: The "Intruder"**

"I'm back!" Nya yelled as she came into the Bounty after having gone to pick up a few things for herself at the store.

"Hey, Nya," Jay said as he passed her in the hall. "Did you— Wait a minute, is that . . is that a kitten?"

"Maybe . ."

It was true, before Jay was a white kitten with a black ear, like a drop of paint had been splashed on it, wrapped up in the female ninja's arms.

"Why in Ninjago did you get a kitten, Nya?"

"Well I didn't mean to," Nya explained, "I just saw it on the streets and it looked so pitiful and sweet that I couldn't just leave it there. A ninja protects those who cannot protect themselves and that includes kittens."

"Do you think Sensei will let you keep him?" Jay asked.

"Her," Nya said.

"What?"

"The kitten, she's a girl and I don't know what Sensei will have to say about her. So just don't say anything until the perfect time. I'll figure something out."

"Okay. Do you need any help?"

"I think I will manage," Nya said before walking off into her room, kitten in tow.

Later that day when the Ninja and their Sensei were all sat down for dinner, Nya still was not quite sure what to say because she was certain her Sensei would not be too thrilled about the kitten.

"You're awfully quiet today, Sis," Kai said, shoving another bite of noodles into his mouth.

"Hmm? Oh, am I? I was just, uh, thinking about stuff," Nya said with a smile.

The fire ninja continued to eat his dinner without any further questions although he suspected that something was up. Kai's suspicions proved to be true when a small "mew" was heard. Eyes wide with realization, Jay and Nya look at each other and then slowly turned their heads back to see Nya's little kitten roaming around the dining room floor. As soon as the pair saw the kitten, they whipped their heads back around, hoping it would wander off back to Nya's room where she had left it.

"Mew."

"Okay," Cole said, "does anyone else hear that 'mewing' sound?"

"Yeah, I thought I heard something too," Lloyd said.

"I did as well. Did you hear anything, Nya?" the nindroid said.

"Uhh, what? Nope, I didn't hear a thing. You're probably just imagining things," said Nya with a nervous chuckle, praying the kitten would stop making sounds.

"Mew."

Nya cringed.

"There it is again!" Kai said.

"Oh that? That was . . that was just me practicing my, uh, animal noises?" Jay said, sounding more like he was questioning what he had said more than he meant.

"Jay," Kai began, "I think you are a little bit passed the stage— Ahh! Something fuzzy just touched my leg! Something just touched my leg!"

The red ninja had jumped up from his spot at the table and stood on top of the bench. The rest of the ninja, other than Jay and Nya, followed Kai's example of standing on their seats and frantically searched around for whatever fuzzy thing it was creating these odd sounds, spilling a few bowls and drinks in the process. As Jay and Nya knew all this commotion was over a tiny kitten, they remained seated with their head shaking back and forth in their hands. Sensei Wu, upon noticing the couple's non-panicky behaviour, looked down by his chair at the end of the table and saw the kitten. Sighing, he picked her up and cleared his throat.

"I do believe I have found your intruder."

"Mew."

The ninja awkwardly say back down, realizing how ridiculous the four of them must look.

"Now I would like to know just how this 'intruder' got here," Wu said, looking towards Jay and Nya for an answer.

"Well you see, Sensei, when I was out earlier picking up some things at the store, I came across Splash and—" Nya began before she was interrupted by her brother.

"Wait what is Splash?"

"Splash is what I've decided to name the cat," Nya said.

"You've named it? When you name something, you start getting attached to it!" Kai said.

Nya just rolled her eyes.

"Anyways," she continued, "Splash was all alone and I was hoping that it would be alright if she could stay."

"I am afraid that this is no home for a cat," Sensei Wu said.

Reaching over and holding up the kitten, Nya said, "But look, Splash has no home and no family like many of us did when you first found us. Can't I give this kitten the same opportunity you gave each of us?"

It was like the kitten knew that Wu needed just one last bit of persuasion as she wriggled out of Nya's grasp, walked over to the old Sensei, rubbed affectionately against his arm, and fell asleep, purring contently.

"Well, I suppose she is pretty cute," Wu said, and after a short pause, added, "Alright, you may keep your cat, Nya."

"Thank you, Sensei!"

 **So new story, what do you think? If you have any sort of constructive criticism, I'd love and appreciate to hear it. :) I am not sure how soon I will be able to update, but I will aim for next week.**

 **God bless!**


	2. Chapter 2: From Bad to Worse

**Chapter Two: From Bad to Worse**

It was not long before Nya realized that some supplies were needed for the kitten and Kai had volunteered to go with his sister to get them. Not that the fire ninja was too thrilled at the idea of going to the supermarket to purchase kitten supplies, but he was thrilled at the idea of skipping some evening training. Plus, he was looking forward to spending some sibling time with Nya as Kai did not get to spend too much quality time with her anymore, especially with Jay around. While the siblings were away, Lloyd had volunteered to watch over Splash since he had always wanted some sort of pet, but living in a boarding school for bad boys for most of his younger life did not allow him to have one.

"Are you sure you will be alright with Splash?" Nya asked Lloyd like an anxious mother before she left.

"I'll be fine, Nya. Stop worrying so much. I've fought snakes, ghosts, nindroids, pirates, the Overlord, you name it. I think I will be able to handle a kitten for an hour or two."

"C'mon, Sis," Kai said, "Lloyd will be fine."

Handing Splash over to the green ninja, Nya left the Bounty with Kai, her mind still not completely eased.

"Alright, Splash, let's go play," Lloyd said to the kitten.

"Mew," Splash said as in agreement.

Like Kai, Lloyd also made out with deal as he too got to skip the evening training to watch the cat.

When he got to his room, Lloyd set Splash down onto the floor and began rummaging through his things for a piece of string for the kitten to play with. He found a thin purple strip of fabric he had jammed in his drawer for no particular reason and figured that Splash would like to play with that.

"Alright, Splash, guess what I— Splash?"

The kitten was not where Lloyd had left her and she did not seem to be in the ninja's room at all. Lloyd looked under his bed and other pieces of furniture in his room, but found no cat. Standing back up, the green ninja noticed that the door was slightly ajar.

"Uh oh," Lloyd said to himself.

He darted out of his room and began to frantically search for Splash, worried at what Nya may do if he lost her kitten. Nya did not seem like the type, but she had really become attached to Splash.

Lloyd ran down the hall, careful of where he stepped, and spotted the kitten peacefully licking her paw at the end. Taking precaution not to scare Splash, Lloyd quietly and casually inched closer to the kitten in his plan to grab her. The ninja had managed not to startle Splash and was bending down to grab her when his mobile rang, scaring the kitten off.

"Oh that's just great," Lloyd said in frustration as the cat was again missing.

Wondering who in Ninjago would be calling him, Lloyd checked and saw it was Nya. Trying not to panic, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Lloyd, I was just calling to check that everything was going okay."

"Oh yeah, everything's fine. Splash and I are having a great time," Lloyd said as he continued to search for the kitten, trying not to sound suspicious.

"Are you sure?" Nya asked and Lloyd was almost certain he could hear Kai in the background, telling his sister to stop being so worried along with some other remarks.

"Yep, everything is totally under control. No need to worry at all, Nya."

"Alright but can I hear Splash before I hang up?" Nya asked and Lloyd could hear Kai telling her in the background that she was crazy.

"Uhh," Lloyd was officially freaking out because there was no way he was going to admit to Nya that he had lost her prized possession, "sure."

Not knowing what else to do, Lloyd began imitating the kitten himself, hoping Nya would believe him to be the real Splash.

"Mew. Mew. Mew," Lloyd said, trying to sound convincing.

"Aww," Nya said, "hi, Splash. I will be back soon, alright? Bye."

The green ninja gave a few more "mews" before hanging up as well, but not without Cole noticing. Now to Lloyd, what had just happened seemed completely logical; he was pretending to be a kitten so he would not be destroyed by the wrath of Nya. But all Cole saw was the mighty green ninja, mewing on his mobile like an insane person.

"Umm, are you alright, Lloyd?" Cole asked.

"No, I lost Splash."

"Okay . . but why were you— oh never mind, I don't want to know. Sorry I can't stay and help search; I have to get back to training, but I hope for your sake that you find that cat."

"I know," Lloyd said before running off.

The powerful green ninja looked rather daft creeping around the Bounty, saying, "Here, kitty kitty kitty kitty," in one of those high pitched animal voices. However, Lloyd would rather do this than tell Nya her kitten was missing, so he continued to search. When he came to none other than Kai's room, there Splash was, sitting atop the fire ninja's bed. Looking around the room, Lloyd was horrified that such a small kitten could create such an enormous mess; especially considering she only had a brief amount of time to do so. Random items were knocked off their perches, a few pages from a book Kai was reading had their corners chewed off, and Kai's favourite picture, one of his family after Nya had been born, had been knocked over and the glass broken.

"Oh man," Lloyd said, mostly to himself, "Kai's gonna be furious."

Still standing in the doorframe and mouth agape at the mess, Lloyd looked back up at Splash who was hunched over in a weird way. Before the ninja had time to act, the kitten hacked up a hair-ball right onto Kai's bed.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Lloyd asked Splash.

Grabbing the kitten, Lloyd ran out of the room and quickly made a plan. He was going to put Splash in his own room, making sure to shut the door this time, and then go back to Kai's room and try to clean and hide the mess as best as he could. If he had learned anything in his time at Darkley's Boarding School, it was how to cover up a mess.

Lloyd was only in phase one of his plan, putting Splash into his room, when he ran into none other than Kai himself.

 **I was really glad to see that you liked my last chapter so I hope you like this one too! If anybody has any suggestions or comments, I would be more than happy to hear them as I love hearing what you all think. :) And if you could vote on my new poll, that would also help me out a lot. Thanks!**

 **Shoutout to Kairocksrainbow, TitaniumMasterOfAquaLightning, Guest, StoryMaker7, Guest, JayaForever421, Sakura Kudo, Kai's Girlfriend, Redder45, Ninja Pony, BlackNBlue39, The Mayor of Ninjago City, and SwimmerNinja13 for favouriting/following/reviewing! Seriously though, your support means so much to me. :D**

 **JayaForever421: Ooh, Lucky ;)**

 **God bless!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Confusion

**Chapter Three: The Confusion**

"Oh hi, Kai," Lloyd said, trying to act casual. "I didn't know you and Nya would be back so soon."

"Yeah there were hardly any other people at the market so it didn't take us long."

Kai tried to walk to his room but Lloyd stepped in front of him to stop him. When Kai took a step to the right, Lloyd again stood in front of him as if that would keep Kai away from his room.

"Lloyd, what's wrong?" Kai asked suspiciously.

"What? Nothing is wrong at all. See ya," Lloyd answered as he got away from the crime scene with the kitten as quickly as possible.

Once he had turned the corner, Lloyd started in a full out dash, knowing Kai would be furious. He had nearly forgotten that he was holding Splash until he came across Nya. Shoving the kitten into Nya's grasp and running past the water ninja, barely taking time to stop, Lloyd said, "Take her! Now I know why we were never allowed a cat at Darkley's!"

Confused and having no idea what that was about, Nya looked down at Splash like she would tell her the answer. "Mew" was the only response she got but the raven haired girl was not kept in suspense for too long.

"LLOYD!" she heard her brother yell from his room.

"Uh oh," Nya thought to herself. "Now what?"

To add to her confusion, Kai came barreling down the hall without his trousers on—other than his ninja shirt, he was only in his pants.

"Where is Lloyd?!"

"Kai! What's the matter?"

Pointing at Splash, Kai said, "That cat, that's what is the matter! Now where's Lloyd?"

"He ran that way just a minute ago, but where are—"

"Thanks!" Kai cut Nya off, running in the direction she had said Lloyd was.

Wanting to know what in Ninjago was going on, Nya chased after Kai chasing after Lloyd. The three ninja ran around like children for a bit before Lloyd had gotten himself cornered. Kai, still in nothing but his pants, took this as an opportunity to tackle his best friend to the ground while Nya stood and watched; she had to admit the whole scene was slightly humorous. However, everything was interrupted by Sensei Wu.

"What is going on here?" he asked.

Still in their wrestling positions, Lloyd and Kai began to explain their versions of the situation at the same time.

"Enough!" Wu shouted. "Now both of you, get up! Nya, what really happened?"

"I'm just as confused as you are, Sensei."

Wu then asked Kai to explain to him why he found the fire ninja in his pants tackling Lloyd.

"When Nya and I got back, I went into my room and it had been destroyed. A picture frame I have had been broken so I sat down on my bed to see if I could fix it, but it felt like I was sitting on something strange. So I stood up and saw that it was some sort of cat barf and I had gotten it all over my trousers. I took those off as fast as I could and chased after Lloyd who was _supposed_ to be looking after that animal. And that, Sensei, is why you find us here like this. Now can I go and put on some new trousers?"

After Wu had excused Kai, Lloyd told his side of the story, leaving out the bit where he pretended to be Splash for Nya. When Kai came back fully clothed, he forced Lloyd to wash his cat barfed blanket more times than it took the blond to get the pink out of Zane's gi.

 **I'm sorry that that was probably a rubbish chapter. Maybe it wasn't but I felt like it was. Anyway, please review to tell me what you thought. :) I will happily accept any sort of constructive criticism or suggestions. I promise there will be more adorable kitten moments in future chapters as that one did not really have any.**

 **Once again, thank you for all the support and shoutout to JayaForever421, Kairocksrainbow, Angel Star Ninja, Teal56, TitaniumMasterOfAquaLightning, Guest, The Mayor of Ninjago City, Kai's Girlfriend, Guest, Determine Artist, and INFJwriter for reviewing!**

 **JayaForever421: That was brilliant :D**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: Thank you very much for voting!**

 **Kai's Girlfriend: I didn't originally get the idea from Beverly Hills Chihuahua, but as I was writing it, I thought that too**

 **Determine Artist: Don't worry, she won't. That would be pretty bad XD**

 **Well that was a rather long author's note. God bless!**


	4. Chapter 4: Attached to Kai

**Chapter Four: Attached to Kai**

Nya had been extra wary of keeping Splash away from Kai's things so he would not make Nya get rid of the kitten. However, it is hard to watch over something while you sleep. In the middle of the night, Splash left Nya's room and went straight to Kai's. The kitten leapt up onto his bed and curled next to Kai's head, falling back asleep.

When Kai woke up the next morning, he slowly opened up his eyes and the very first thing that he saw was Splash staring right at him.

"Ah!" Kai yelled as he was startled. "Get off my bed!"

The fire ninja quickly picked up the kitten, sneezed, and set her on the floor. Splash, however, had no intentions of leaving Kai's room. She sat on his floor and stared him down as he got dressed, making the ninja a bit uncomfortable. No matter what he told the kitten, she would not budge, let alone move. After Kai had finished getting ready, he was finally able to shoo Splash out as he left. Going to the kitchen, Kai ran into Nya.

"Kai, have you seen— Oh, I see you've found Splash," Nya said.

"Your cat decided to sleep with me last night," Kai said.

Nya picked up her kitten and the two continued walking to get breakfast.

"I'm sorry. She must have snuck out last night. Naughty kitten."

To Nya's shock, Kai replied, "I guess it's alright. Just as long as it doesn't happen again."

"I don't know why Splash likes your room so much," Nya said.

"Hi, guys!" Jay said enthusiastically as the siblings walked into the kitchen. "Watcha talking about?"

"Well Splash snuck out of my room last night into Kai's and I was just wondering why she likes his room in particular so much."

"Well, let's see," Jay said, "Cole's a ghost so that is probably a put off to a kitten and Zane is a robot so I doubt Splash would like that either. Lloyd and Sensei Wu always have their doors shut, it must run in the family, so she would have no chance at getting in there and I guess I keep my room to messy for a kitten."

"But then why me and not Nya?" Kai asked.

"Uhh, I dunno. Maybe she likes the smell of all that cologne you use, Kai. That and you keep your room really warm so maybe that's it," Jay said.

"Maybe . . ." Kai said.

Later that day, all the ninja were sitting on the sofa, relaxing, after a few hours of training. Jay, Lloyd, and Cole had decided to play video games while the other three watched.

"Mew."

Splash walked into the room like she owned the place, rubbing against the sofa and the boys on the floor playing video games.

"Hi, Splash," Nya said. "Come here."

The water ninja put her hand near the floor and rubbed her fingers together to get the kitten's attention. Splash slowly made her way over to Nya where she reached up to smell her hand. After the kitten throughly made her investigation, she jumped into Nya's lap but did not stay there. She crawled her way over to Kai and nested on his lap.

"Seriously?"

"But look how cute you two look," Nya said.

"Just get her off," Kai said, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't see what your problem is with cats, Kai," Cole said, not looking up from his game.

"I guess I just don't like them."

"Oh come on," Lloyd began, "there's gotta be something you dislike about them."

"I just do not like cats as a whole and most other animals I suppose," Kai said.

"But kittens are so soft and fuzzy," Nya said as she stroked Splash's head.

"Mew."

"Plus, I might add, they are rather cute," Zane said.

"Come on, Kai, just give Splash a pet," Nya said, holding out the kitten.

"No way. I am _not_ petting that kitten."

"Pet the cat. Pet the cat," Cole began to chant and the others joined in.

"No! I'm not touching that dumb cat! Now leave me alone," Kai shouted before storming off to his room.

 **I'm still alive! Hehe . . Yeah sorry about not updating sooner. I've had a crazy few weeks. But I would greatly appreciate any sort of reviews. :)**

 **Thank you so much everyone who reviewed last chapter. :D I don't have time to list everyone, but I am super thankful for all your support. You guys are the best!**

 **TitaniumMasterOfAquaLightning: Pants, or I guess underpants/underwear go underneath trousers.**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: I should have added that!**

 **Plateley: Haha, that would be funny XD**

 **God bless!**


	5. Chapter 5: Acquaintances

**Chapter Five: Acquaintances**

Kai laid on his bed face down, frustrated at his teammates. He knew there really was no reason to be angry, but he was still upset. Why couldn't they just respect his dislike towards the kitten? As the ninja continued to lay there, the door to his room began to slowly open. It made barely a sound, but being a well trained ninja, Kai looked up, thinking someone had come to talk to him. The words "Get out!" were right on the tip of Kai's tongue, however they never made it out of his mouth as it was not one of the other ninja coming in his room—it was Splash.

"Oh," said Kai. "It's only you. What do _you_ want?"

"Mew."

Splash the kitten ventured farther into the fire ninja's room. Kai sat up on his bed and watched her to see what she would do next. After walking around the room a bit, Splash hopped up onto Kai's lap and tried to make herself comfortable by snuggling into him.

"Stop it, cat! I do not want to hold you."

Kai picked up the kitten and set her back on the floor. With her sapphire eyes, Splash looked into Kai's amber coloured eyes and the two held eye contact few a few seconds. As they made eye contact, it was like Splash was telling him that she meant no harm to Kai; she only wanted a warm snuggle.

"You know," began Kai, "you are kind of cute."

"Mew."

Kai rubbed his eyes. "Okay, you can stay here as long as you don't touch my stuff and don't get on my bed. Deal?"

As if she understood everything he had just said, Splash yawned, curled up into a ball, and fell asleep. Now in a much better mood, Kai left his room to help make dinner.

"Feeling better, Mr. Hothead?" Jay asked as he was setting the table.

"Shut up, Jay," Kai said in a semi-friendly tone.

Later that night when Kai was trying to sleep, he heard a familiar mewing sound. Rolling over to face to door, the ninja looked down and saw none other than Splash herself sitting there.

"Don't even think about jumping up here," Kai said.

The kitten curled up into a little ball on the floor, and satisfied, Kai turned back around to go to sleep. Not two minutes later Kai felt something on top of his bed by his feet. Without having to guess, Kai knew exactly what it was on his bed—Splash. Sitting up, he was going to shoo the kitten off, but the longer he looked at her, the more peaceful and cute she was. Splash looked so comfortable and Kai figured she really was not doing any harm, so he let her stay as long as she stayed near the foot of his bed. Does this mean they were friends? Kai wondered. No, they could be considered acquaintances but never friends.

For the second time that week, the fire ninja woke up to a kitten on his pillow staring right at him.

"I thought you were going to stay at the end up my bed," he sleepily said.

Kai slowly stretched out of his bed, sneezed, and began getting dressed. Once again, Splash stared at him the entire time which still made Kai slightly uncomfortable. As he made his way through the hallway, Splash trailing not too far behind, Kai heard a familiar pitter-patter sound on the roof which could only mean one thing—rain.

"Good morning, Kai," Zane said from the kitchen.

"Morning."

"Sensei has told me to inform you that training has been cancelled due to the unfortunate weather."

Kai went over to put bread in the toaster.

"Really? Awesome, a whole free day," he said. "So do you have any plans?"

"You will have to ask the others," Zane said. "But I would not do anything too strenuous if I were you."

"How come?" Kai asked.

"You appear to be coming down with something; your eyes are red and you keep sniffing although Pixal finds no evidence of a fever."

Kai had not even realized he had a stuffed up nose.

"I'll be fine, Zane."

The nindroid left to go eat his breakfast in the dining room with the others, leaving Kai alone waiting for his toast with Splash.

"Mew."

"I suppose you're hungry too. Now where did Nya put that cat food?"

Kai rummaged through the cabinets until he found the bag of food Nya had bought which he poured into a bowl. Once he set it on the floor, Splash began to happily eat it.

 _Pop_

Grabbing a plate, Kai got his toast out of the toaster, spread peanut butter on it, and went to join the others eating their breakfast. He wondered what they would be up to today.

 **Sorry for the wait again, but exciting news, I only have one more week of school! :D After that, I probably will be able to update regularly . . . probably. Anyways, please please review, they really help and are seriously the best things, and I would appreciate it a lot if you voted on my poll. Thanks!**

 **Thank you so much, AveXCninja11, Rosengale, Kairocksrainbow, iluvninjagoTNSBFWgirl, taylorjensen517, The Mayor of Ninjago City, TitaniumMasterOfAquaLightning, SwimmerNinja13, and The Ninja of Ammo for reviewing. XD I always look forward to what you all think.**

 **Kairocksrainbow: Yes, thank you for all of your support and wonderful desserts :)**

 **The Mayor of Ninjago City: It was meant to be a disguised slam because I thought that too**

 **SwimmerNinja13: Haha, don't worry, I promise Splash will not turn evil**

 **God bless you all!**


	6. Chapter 6: Rainy Day Buddies

**Chapter Six: Rainy Day Buddies**

Playing in the rain. Really? Of course that had to be what his teammates had decided to do. Couldn't they have chosen something that did not involve water? Last time they went out while raining they had all gotten sick, but no, they still went out which left Kai alone inside. Technically, he was not alone, there was Cole who could no longer play in the rain and Sensei Wu, but Wu was doing whatever he did all day and Cole wanted to listen to music, alone, in his room which was booooring in Kai's opinion.

He had to admit though, his teammates did look like they were having a lot of fun out there in the rain with their wellington boots clomping around and the mud sticking to their clothes. Maybe, just maybe, it would not be so bad in the rain, Kai thought. It was not like he could actually drown in rain; it would just be like taking a shower and he was not afraid of showers.

So, slipping on his black boots, the fire ninja slowly made his way outside. At first, it was not so bad and Kai thought he had been overreacting. However, as he made his way across the Bounty's deck, that feeling of dread and fear Kai got when submerged in water began to arise. The water began seeping through his clothes and onto his skin, his hair began to droop, and his wellingtons that were a size or two too big began filling up with water. Nope. Kai had had enough; his plan to have a good time failed miserably and he wanted nothing more than to dry off inside. The rain was absolutely nothing like taking a shower. Under the weight of his rain filled boots, Kai plodded back inside the ship.

Taking off his boots, the ninja thought he heard a scratching sound at the door. He ignored the sound at first, but it kept going. _Scratch, scratch scratch._ Cautiously, Kai opened the door not knowing quite what to expect. An enemy? Skulkin or Serpentine maybe, but no, it was none other than Splash, dripping wet and shivering in the rain. The kitten practically bounded inside and began licking herself in a worthless attempt at being clean.

"I see you don't like being wet either. Kind of ironic considering your name," Kai said to Splash.

"Mew."

"Come on, we can get dried off together."

Kai quickly put on some dry clothes and then went to dry Splash and his own hair off in the bathroom. Borrowing Nya's hair dryer, he went back and forth blowing the warm air onto himself and then Splash. When both the kitten and Kai were free of water, Kai began fixing his hair back into their usual spikes. He had worn his hair like that for so long that it barely required any styling anymore; it naturally wanted to stick up.

"Mew."

"What do you need now?" Kai asked the kitten like she was a human.

Splash pawed at the air towards Kai.

"Do you want me to fix your hair too?"

"Mew."

A little strange, Kai thought. He had never done or considered doing a cat's fur before but why not? Digging through various drawers, Kai found a bottle of hair gel to use. He squirted some out onto his hand and began sticking Splash's fur up much like his own hair, and to his surprise, the kitten did not protest or budge. After a few minutes of thoughtful styling, Kai stood back to asses his work and Splash looked pretty good in his opinion.

"You know," Kai remarked, "maybe you aren't that bad."

As if that was what she had been waiting to hear this whole time, Splash enthusiastically jumped up onto Kai's shoulders and sat there proudly. This caught the ninja a bit off guard, but nonetheless, he let the kitten stay. He was surprised at how well she stayed on his shoulder, especially when he walked.

"So what do you want to do, Splash? How about we play some video games?"

Kai set up his favourite game and began to play while Splash continued to sit on his shoulder, loving Kai's body heat. However, his game playing did not last very long as his eyes kept bothering him. No matter how much or how hard he rubbed them, they would still continue to be itchy. He thought that perhaps there was a piece of dirt or an eyelash stuck in his eyes, so setting Splash down, Kai went to the bathroom to check.

Looking in the mirror, he did not find an eyelash or piece of dirt in his eye. Around Kai's eyes were red like they had been that morning and his face, especially the right side, was covered in a red, splotchy, ugly looking rash.

"This can't be good," Kai said to himself.

Luckily he heard the other ninja coming back inside and he thought Zane might have some sort of knowledge as to what was wrong.

"Mew."

Splash was sitting right outside the bathroom door, waiting for Kai.

"Not now, kitty," Kai said as he stepped over Splash. "Hey, Zane?"

"Yes? Woah, I do not mean to be rude, Kai, but I think something is wrong with your face."

"Yeah, I noticed. Do you know what's wrong though?"

"What's wrong with what?" Jay asked as he, Lloyd, and Nya came into the room. "Hey, Kai, you've got something all over your face."

"Yes, thank you, captain obvious. I've noticed, but now we're trying to figure out what's wrong," Kai said.

"Let me see," Nya remarked, and after examining her brother's face said, "I think you are having an allergic reaction to something."

"An allergic reaction? But to what?" said Kai.

"Mew."

Nya looked over at Splash.

"I have a few ideas."

 **I think this was my personal favourite chapter so far, but you guys will have to let me know what you think. :) I would greatly appreciate any sort of reviews, and if you could, it would be really helpful if you voted on my poll. Thank you if you already have. And now I am officially school free for the next few months! Yaaaay! XD**

 **A huge thank you to Ninja Pony, Kairocksrainbow, TitaniumMasterOfAquaLightning, taylorjensen517, SwimmerNinja13, DragonWhisperer762, and MouthO'Lightning for reviewing. I must say, my autocorrect hates me when I write all your usernames. :D But you guys leave awesome reviews that I can't help but smile over.**

 **Ninja Pony: You would think, but funny thing, I actually don't really like animals that much at all. I guess it is pretty strange that I'm writing a fanfic like this then.**

 **MouthO'Lightning: Actually, I thought about doing that but then decided against it. Haha, Did you have to rename your pet then?**

 **God bless!**


	7. Chapter 7: Goodbyes

**Chapter Seven: Goodbyes**

Kai was crushed. Of all things why did he have to be allergic to cats? He had just gotten used to Splash, and as much as he did not want to admit it, he had grown fond of the kitten, but now he was being forced to give her away. Nya, of course, was upset too, however not nearly as much as her brother. The ninja tried everything they could think of—completely scrubbing down Kai's room to get rid of any traces of Splash and making sure his door was shut tight in the night so the kitten would not sneak in. The real problem was during the day when Splash tried everything she could to be close to the ninja of fire.

If it had been up to Kai, he probably would have kept Splash anyway, but Sensei Wu demanded that she be gone in the next few days. Kai's allergies were too severe and were hindering his ninja training which really was his main priority.

"Kai, we need to talk." Nya walked into the room where her brother was, the training room. Whether out of frustration or, more unlikely, in an actual attempt to train, Kai repeatedly punched and kicked a punching bag.

"What is it?" he questioned, not looking up or pausing his punches.

"We, uh . . we found a new home for Splash," Nya tried to say as nice as possible.

Kai ceased kicking and punching for a brief moment but continued again in a few seconds.

"Okay. What do I care if you found the cat a new home?" he said in between punches.

Nya rolled her eyes. "Listen, I know you're trying to be all cool or whatever about the situation but could you stop it? It's alright to be upset and everyone knows how Splash kind of became your pal."

"I am _not_ upset and that kitten did _not_ become my pal!" Kai exclaimed as he finally looked up at Nya.

"Well you can be stubborn if you want, but Splash's new family is on their if you want to get cleaned up to say goodbye."

Nya left and Kai had no intentions of saying goodbye until he actually heard the people who had come to pick Splash up. He quickly realized he really did want to say goodbye to the kitten. Not bothering to wipe the sweat from his face, he ran out of the training room, but it was too late; the people had already left. No, Kai was not going to let Splash go without saying goodbye. He quickly threw on some shoes, each one on the wrong foot, and flung open the main door. The people were still on the deck, Kai would be able to say goodbye.

"Wait!" he called out.

The people turned around and Kai was able to get a good look at them. They were a younger, friendly looking couple with their daughter, a little girl who held Splash. As soon as the fire ninja got close enough, Splash leapt from the little girl's arms and into Kai's.

"Goodbye, Splash, I'll miss you," Kai said quietly.

He did not care what kind of rash or itching he would get from embracing that kitten; all Kai knew was that he would really, really miss Splash.

"Have fun with your new family."

"Mew."

Giving the kitten one last squeeze, Kai handed her back to the little girl. The family thanked the ninja, got into their car and drove off, leaving Kai alone on the deck.

When he went back inside, Jay, Nya, and Lloyd were there waiting for him.

"Are you _crying_?" Jay asked cheekily.

Embarrassed, Kai quickly wiped away the tears forming in his eyes. "What? No way, it's just the allergic reaction."

"Suuuure."

"Shut up, Jay."

 **I'm so sorry about the slow update and I hope that chapter wasn't too dreadful. But I guess this concludes another fanfic. I think next I am going to make a fanfic with a collection of one shots, but what do you think? If you have any one shot suggestions or requests, I would be more than ghappy to hear them. :)**

 **Thank you everyone who had read this and taylorjensen517, Kairocksrainbow, TitaniumMasterOfAquaLightning, SwimmerNinja13, MouthO'Lightning, and The Mayor of Ninjago City for reviewing! You all are great :D**

 **God bless!**


End file.
